digimon_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeru Takaishi
TK was never made aware of the true nature of his parents' divorce. All he knew was that it had something to do with Matt and his mother ending up in the hospital. As a child, Nancy took TK to various Catholic Churches, trying to blame the divorce on her husband and his faults. After the permanent closure of the Digital World in 2004, TK turned to religion to try and replace the void Patamon left in him, becoming a Catholic zeaot. He pushes away everything he calls sinful, including his brother and his friends. He also began working on the the first draft of his novel A Million Points of Light. In 2007, he convinces his parents to help hold an intervention for Matt, whose depression and alcoholism has been growing worse since his breakup with Sora over something he won't tell anyone. In 2008, Matt, much more clean and sober with the exception of smoking, tells TK that his mother, from when he was five to seven, molested and raped him, only stopping when Matt shot her with his father's gun. TK, unable to believe Matt since Nancy never did anything to harm him, accused Matt of lying, assuming he made it all up because he was bitter about the divorce. He stops speaking to Matt and asks Kari, his girlfriend of one month, to marry him. Kari tells him to wait until they graduate and he takes her to the justice of the peace their graduation night. He and Kari have two sons, Lucian and Kazuki, and a new cat, Mr. Tinkles. In 2017, TK takes his sons to the park where he meets Matt for the first time in years, who has brought his daughter, Hanako, to the park. They talk and TK decied to try and trust his brother again. However, in 2019, when Nancy becomes hospitalized due to her cancer treatments, Matt refuses to come see her and TK once more refuses to speak to him. In 2025, Matt atempts suicide and Kari, without TK's knowledge, takes in Hanako and Tsukuyomi. When Sora announces that Matt molested TK when they were children, he can't bring himself to refute her claims even though they aren't true. He doesn't see the point to defend Matt when he's nothing but a sinner. When Nancy dies, TK and Kari go to her funeral in France, leaving Lucian and Kazuki with Mimi and her son. At the funeral, Matt and TK get into a fistfight in the chuch, TK's nose getting broken in the process. Timeline 1992: TK born 1996: Digimon Adventure Pilot takes place 1997: Matt shoots Nanacy; Nancy and Malcolm divorce Digimon Adventure 2000: Our War Game; gives up crest power during Golden Week 2002: TK moves to Odaiba Digimon Adventure 02 2003: 02 ends; Diaboromon Strikes Back 2004: Permanent closure of the Digital World; begins writing A Million Points of Light; begins falling deeply into Christianity and slowly becomes a zealot 2005: attends Mimi's party 2007: holds an intervention for Matt; lets Matt read the end of his novel; begins dating Kari 2008: Matt tells TK he was molested and Tk refuses to believe him; they stop talking; asks Kari to marry him and start a family together 2011: Marries Kari 2012: Kari has Lucian 2013: Kari has Kazuki 2017: Meets Matt at the park and they begin speaking again 2019: Nancy is re-hospitalized 2021: Stops talking to Matt because he refuses to see Nancy 2025: Takes in Hanako and Tsukuyomi after Matt attempts suicide and is arrested; Takes kids to see Nancy in hospice; Nancy dies; Goes to France for Nancy's funeral and gets his nose broken Category:Digidestined Category:Human